In a hard disk drive (HDD) data is written by a magnetic head on to a rotating magnetic disk. The user data is written on to the magnetic disk in units of individual sectors of 512 bytes. Typically, the HDD operates by being supplied with a power source voltage of 5V from a host device.
In some instances, the power supply voltage to the HDD may become disconnected. If there is a disconnection of the power supply voltage, then there is a limited amount of time to write the user data (or remaining user data). In particular, there may not be enough time to write the user data (or remaining user data) to the individual sector, before there is a hardware reset (due to insufficient voltage). Accordingly, user data can become lost or corrupted.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.